


Bang Bang Bang

by Orchibi



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchibi/pseuds/Orchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Byunghee shaves, Changsun and Sanghyun get addicted, Cheolyong is with everyone and Seungho isn't drunk enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in lj in 2012

Cheolyong stops Byunghee the moment he steps out of the bathroom, a towel warped around his waist, dripping droplets of water all over the floor, and— "did you shave?" he asks, dumbfounded.

Byunghee covers his face immediately. "Why?" He manages to mumble from between his fingers. "Does it look horrible? I knew it'd look horrible— I can't believe I just—"

"It looks refreshing," Cheolyong cuts him mid-sentence, adding "in a good way" when Byunghee doesn't remove his hand. "Really, hyung. It does. I was just shocked." He waves his hand in nonchalance which disappears when he spots Seungho from the corner of his eye. "Hyung! Byunghee shaved!"

Seungho almost drops his breakfast as he rushes over, prying off Byunghee's hands and staring at his smooth face.

♠

"What do you mean _he shaved_?" Changsun asks again as he shrugs in a try to prevent the phone from slipping off of his shoulder. "God damn it, Sanghyun, come help me would you!" he yells and winces when Cheolyong yells at him because he has no free hands to hold the phone away.

Sanghyun stumbles into the kitchen a few moments after and Changsun shoves dishes into his hands, quickly running to turn off the stove and save their breakfast from burning. "This is the last time I am cooking for you," he grumbles as he can finally pick the phone from its place squished between his shoulder and ear. "Now, I need to verify this just one more time— did you just say _Byunghee shaved_?"

Sanghyun drops the plates in shock.

♠

"You weren't kidding," Sanghyun mumbles as he pokes Byunghee's face, and Byunghee swats his hand away with a _Yah!_ and glares.

"I would never joke about _this_." Cheolyong says with such a seriousness it makes Seungho laugh.

"Can we get inside before we miss the briefing?" Byunghee covers his face with his scarf, "it's freezing here, too." He mumbles under it.

Changsun claps his hands in agreement, "yeah, yeah. We should get going," he starts pushing Cheolyong towards the tall building, the others following them. "I want to see everyone else's reactions." He tells Cheolyong, and the younger lets out a bark of laughter.

♠

Less than five minutes into the briefing, Byunghee has to get out because he's distracting everyone- including the chief inspector who fumbles with his words.

But it doesn't help because everyone keeps talking about the shaven Byunghee and in the end the whole group is taken out. "Oh, come on!" Cheolyong whines, "we hadn't had a case in forever!"

"Jihoon's orders." Byunghee sighs. "He said we can get back to working when the buzz dies down."

Cheolyong huffs. "He just can't handle competition, too jealous of you being today's topic." He nods as if he just said the smartest thing ever. Changsun smacks his own forehead in defeat.

♠

They end up in the trio's apartment. Seungho and Cheolyong hurry to their shared bedroom to catch up a few hours of sleep, and the other three are left in the living room to ponder about the real meaning behind _sleep_ and watch whatever drama is on right now.

After what seemed like forever but was only four episodes of Changsun's and Sanghyun's now-favorite drama, Cheolyong gets out of the bedroom and straight to Byunghee's lap. "I'm hungry," he mumbles sleepily as he curls up in the elder's arms and tucks his face between his neck and shoulder.

"Your breath stinks," Byunghee says after a few moments and drops Cheolyong on the floor as he stands up and goes to the phone, immediately calling some food delivery.

♠

Seungho wakes up three hours later, only to see Byunghee and Cheolyong asleep on one couch while Changsun and Sanghyun are on the other, crying their hearts out and sniffing, watching television with more intensity than they have while working. He tries to avoid stepping on empty food boxes as he makes his way towards the two sleeping figures, kicking Byunghee in the shin. "What the hell is this?" He gestures to the other two.

Byunghee blinks a few times before his sight is clear. He lets out a small laugh that shakes Cheolyong who groans in return. "They got addicted, watching this all day." His voice is raspy from sleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight--"

"--then wake us up tomorrow, good night." And he's back to sleep.

♠

Seungho successfully drags them all out to _celebrate their unplanned vacation!_ , promising to pay on all of their drinks.

In the end Changsun pays for everyone, except for Sanghyun who pays for himself, and adds it to Seungho's ever-growing debt.

"You know," Changsun slurs against Seungho's shoulder when he stops crying about the drama with Sanghyun, "you owe me a lot of money."

"I saved your life," Seungho is not as drunk at the others because he knows one of them has to be sober or else there's no way they'll ever get back to their apartments. "Twice." He adds as an after thought.

"Yeah, but you still owe me 100000 won at least." Changsun keeps slurring and Seungho pushes another drink into his hands in order to distract him so he can go back to being amazed while watching random girls hitting on Byunghee. He never realized he looked better without his mustache.

Two drinks (seven different women and two men hitting on Byunghee) later Changsun grips Seungho's shoulder in panic. "The kids, looks at the kids." His words aren't as slurred as they were before even though he hadn't stopped drinking, so Seungho braces himself for the worst before turning to look at _the kids_.

He still isn't ready to see Sanghyun and Cheolyong engaged in a lip-lock, holding each other as if their life depended on it. Before he can realize what's happening he's already on his feet, separating the two and glaring daggers at Sanghyun. "What the hell?"

"He started it." Sanghyun shrugs and returns to his drink.

Cheolyong, on the other hand, latches onto Seungho's arm. "Hyung!" he proclaims drunkenly, "I love you!" He pecks the older before moving away.

Seungho blinks a few times, his brain all too fuzzy from alcohol to keep up with what's going on, but then Byunghee screeches and Seungho can kind of figure out Cheolyong is in his _love-sharing_ mode.

"Hyung," Changsun is back to slurring as he appears from no where next to Seungho. "Maybe we should go home before Cheolyong starts stripping like last time."

Seungho shudders and Changsun takes it as his cue to go pay the ever-growing bill, while Seungho goes out to find them a taxi.

♠

Cheolyong wakes up on Changsun's and Sanghyun's sofa, head throbbing and back sore. He takes out his phone and closes his eyes when the glaring screen light blinds him. He waits a few moments before opening them again and glances at the hour, groaning when he sees it's only 11AM.

 _why am I not home_ he quickly texts Seungho, following with _what did I do hyung_ , _please tell me_ , _are you ignoring me_ and _hyung why won't you answer!_

He resorts to texting Byunghee when he doesn't get any response. _hyung where are you_

 _home, sleeping_ Byunghee replies two minutes later.

_then why am I not home?_

_you made out with Changsun on the way back and refused to come back with us_

"Oh." Cheolyong says out loud, scratching the back of his head when he figures it sounds like him. _I shouldn't get back today huh_

_wouldn't recommend that. Goodnight_

Cheolyong leans back on the sofa and closes his eyes again, figuring he might as well go back to sleep.

He almost gets a heart attack when Dadoong jumps on him, purring. Luckily he doesn't yell, otherwise he'd be left to die outside with no where to go to, and the cat just curls up on his chest. He falls asleep listening to its slow breaths.


End file.
